Stargazing
by Trinnerti
Summary: Oneshot KakaSaku. Sakura always waited for this moment. But this time, she had somebody to share this moment with. a bit fluff


A/N: This drabble suddenly came into my mind because stargazing is a habit of mine since I was young. I hope you like. A bit fluff.

Summary: Sakura always waited for this moment. But this time, she had somebody to share this moment with.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Star****gazing:**

The pure white snow nearly matched her shining ANBU armor as she lay on the Hokage monument looking up at a cloudless sky. She would be leaving at sun rise on a mission.

The stars sparkled like diamonds across the sky tonight. Sakura found herself tracing each and every constellation with her finger as she waited. It was cold outside on this December night. Sakura had been lying on the monument for hours, waiting for that perfect moment. She had almost forgotten how much she missed gazing up at the stars and how she wished she had more time nowadays to do it.

She remembered the old days when she went on missions with team 7. How she would gaze at their beauty for hours, until sleep claimed her or the first sun rays would greet her. She liked how they sparkled in the night, how they seemed to dance out of the corner of her eyes.

Sakura shivered slightly from the cold. She knew she was going to catch herself a cold, if she hadn't already, but she had no choice. She had never missed it and she didn't plan to start now. She wrapped herself tighter in her thick travelling cloak, and continued to gaze up into the heavens. Enjoying the peacefulness of it all, she knew would be a long time before she ever got another chance to watch the sky.

"Couldn't sleep?" Sakura rolled her head to the side to see her former sensei looking at her. He was wearing his normal jounin uniform, his winter cloak hugging his form.

"No." she smiled. "You?"

"Not really. What are you doing out here anyway?" Sakura sighed.

"I'm waiting," Sakura replied, keeping her gaze on the sky.

"For what?" Kakashi asked slightly confused.

"Something important."

"And what is that?" Sakura laughed softly and gazed at the silver haired man.

"Why don't you join me and find out?" Kakashi smiled behind his mask. He placed himself next to Sakura and lay down. He kept silent and watched his former student. Sakura continued gazing at the stars, tracing the constellations with her right index finger.

"I never knew you liked stargazing," Kakashi finally broke the silence.

"I'm full of surprises," she said while tracing her finger around Orion. "I always looked at the stars since I was little. It gave me comfort, especially since the break up between my parents. I would stay up all night and simply count all the stars."

"Do you know them all, the constellations I mean?"

"Most of them I think. My mother taught me all about them," Her voice trembled a little.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-,"

"Kakashi," Sakura spoke. "Look up." The shinobi turned his onyx eye up towards the sky in time to watch a comet soared across the stars. He let out a small gasp. It was beautiful as it crossed through the heavens. He smiled secretly towards himself. His gazed shifted from the sky towards Sakura; the medic nin had the biggest grin upon her lips. She looked so peaceful, as if the comet took all the bad memories away from her life. Sakura kept her emerald eyes on the comet, not noticing Kakashi watching her so intently.

"Make a wish," Sakura suddenly spoke out, not caring if Kakashi heard her or not. "Maybe it would come true." She kept her eyes glued at the comet, knowing fully well that this might be the last time she would ever see it. Kakashi let out a small laugh.

"You know," Sakura said, tearing her gaze finally from the comet and locking her eyes with the lone eye of the copy nin. "I watched this comet sail through the sky many times. Yet this is the first time I've ever thought of making a wish. It never crossed my mind."

"So… Did you make a wish?" Sakura asked, turning on her side and placed her arm under her head.

"Yep," Kakashi spoke. "Did you?" She nodded back.

"What did you wish for?"

"Sakura…" Kakashi gave her his famous grin. "You of all people know that I can't answer that. It won't come true if I tell you."

"I'll tell you mine," she bartered out. Kakashi rolled his eye and watched the comet for a brief second. "Sorry."

He got to his feet and stretched. "It's my little wish and I intend to keep it that way."

Sakura stuck out her bottom lip and gave him her best puppy face. He only smiled in return. "It's not working." She sighed, giving up as she got to her feet.

"Then…" Kakashi noticed the slight blush staining on her cheeks. "Can I at least have mine come true?" Kakashi raised his silver eyebrow confused.

"I guess," he stated. Sakura sighed as if trying to rid herself of the nervousness. She took a deep breath and walked over to her friend. She felt as is her heart was going to burst from her chest any given moment. She turned her head slightly up looking into his lone onyx eye and smiled.

"What is you wish anyway?" Sakura smiled and placed her right hand on his masked cheek.

"This…" Sakura said before closing the gape between them and kissing him softly on his covered lips. It wasn't a real kiss but she could life with it for now. She did what she wanted to all along and now she could go on the mission she might not come back from without regrets she never told or showed Kakashi how she felt about him. She leant back, snickering inwardly at the dumb folded look on his face. Suddenly he began to laugh.

"What's so funny," Sakura asked while crossing her arms.

"That wish." Sakura choked, the words cutting and hurting her like no torture weapon could. She turned away ready to jump of the monument to begin her mission and leaving this heart break behind when Kakashi grabbed her wrist and spun her around so she was facing him.

"It's funny because… that was the same thing I wished for." Sakura smiled as Kakashi pulled her close for another kiss.


End file.
